I'm sorry
by Zhang Minyoung
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, dan Chanyeol mempercayainya sekarang. Karena ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun setelah namja manis itu pergi dalam hidupnya. "Harusnya aku tidak menyimpan kata-kata aku mencintaimu.." ChanBaek / Baekyeol fanfic


Author : Cho Min Young ( Zhang Yi Xian )

Rate : K+

Genre : Angst, Drama

Pair : BaekYeol / ChanBaek ( Chanyeol x Baekhyun )

Chapter : 1

Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol) – EXO K

Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun) – EXO K

And other cast

Disclamer:

Fanfic ini REAL milik Minyoung, Minyoung harap tidak ada plagiator disini. Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan fans. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja :)

Warning :

**typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! Boy's love (BoyxBoy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD!**

Summary :

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, dan Chanyeol mempercayainya sekarang. Karena ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun setelah namja manis itu pergi dalam hidupnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak menyimpan kata-kata aku mencintaimu.." song fiction I'm sorry - BEAST

.

.

Baekkie, i'm sorry

.

.

Bintang.

Sebuah benda indah yang bersinar di langit ketika malam hari telah datang. Hal yang selalu dikagumi dan disukai oleh para manusia, karena bagi mereka bintang selalu mengingatkan mereka akan kenangan manis yang pernah mereka alami.

Tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini. Chanyeol membenci bintang.

Ya, panggillah namja yang tengah duduk diatas ayunan ini Chanyeol. Seorang namja yang memiliki semuanya, wajah tampan, harta melimpah, postur badan yang bagus, tinggi yang diatas rata-rata, otak jenius, dan masih banyak lagi. Hampir sempurna memang.

Tapi sayang, ia membenci bintang. Karena bagi Chanyeol, bintang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seorang namja manis pecinta bintang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja manis yang dulu pernah mengisi relung kosong dan dingin hati Chanyeol. Dan mungkin masih sampai sekarang.

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja selama 1 tahun itu Chanyeol mencari pengganti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bergonta-ganti pasangan adalah kegiatan rutinitasnya selama 1 tahun ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan orang yang bisa melebihi Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lebih manis dari Baekhyun, tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari Baekhyun, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuat Chanyeol mencintai seseorang sedalam ini selain Baekhyun. Semua ada di diri Baekhyun.

Tapi seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol selalu menatap bintang setiap malamnya. Seperti selalu ingin membuka semua kenangannya dengan Baekhyun lagi, seperti ingin membuka lukanya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mau melupakan satupun kenangannya dengan Baekhyun.

Mungkin, disini bukanlah Chanyeol yang tersakiti sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol-lah yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

Dulu, Chanyeol selalu bersikap over protektif pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun disentuh oleh sembarang orang, sahabatnya sekalipun tidak boleh menyentuh Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah miliknya, pikir Chanyeol waktu itu.

Tapi terkadang, Chanyeol lebih sering mengacuhkan namja manis itu. Chanyeol memang tidak suka melihat Baekhyun pergi bersama orang lain, tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk menemani Baekhyun kemanapun namja manis itu ingin pergi. Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol akan marah dan Baekhyunlah pihak yang akan meminta maaf.

Dan disanalah titik yang membuat Baekhyun bosan padanya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

"Baekkie, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Suara bass milik Chanyeol keluar bersamaan dengan satu tetes kristal bening yang mengalir dengan mulus di pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Tangan panjang milik Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mencari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, ponselnya. Memandangi wajah namja manis yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ujarnya sambil mengusap ponselnya, membayangkan dirinya tengah mengusap rambut namja manis itu. Mengingat bagaimana halus dan wanginya rambut itu.

_Aku seharusnya tidak menyimpan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" tetapi mengatakan yang lebih dari itu padamu_

_Bahkan jika aku malas, bahkan jika aku lelah, aku harusnya berlari kepadamu karena aku merindukanmu_

_._

_._

**TBC / END**

Minyoung is back :P

Bener-bener ya -_- Minyoung punya banyak ide ff di otak, saking kebanyakan gak dilanjutin -_-

Hehehehe, tapi gak papa deh. Ini juga request dari Cassie nuna yang katanya kangen ma ChanBaek moment.

Jujur sih, Minyoung juga -_- Sekarang kebanyakan naga sama happy virus moment (?) Bacon ma si Panda moment juga jadi makin banyak (?) hufffttt... cinta mereka berempat itu emang rumit *ditendang

Last, mind to review my fanfic? :Ds


End file.
